epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hippie Rat/Andy Warhol vs Vincent van Gogh
Artist battle. Just...artist battle. Nothing really in common between these two besides... Artist battle. I give 100% permission to the use of my lyrics in any audio and/or visual production, as long as credit is given where credit is due. A beat can be requested if so necessary. It would also be appreciated that, if any lyrics are used, a link to the production be sent to me. Any questions and/or links can most easily be sent in my most recent blog. Thank you very much. Lyrics Announcer: Epic Rap Battles of History! Andy Warhol vs Vincent van Gogh! Begin! Andy Warhol: I started from the bottom of my soul, any foot's sole, Then I drew car wrecks to make some of the highest paying paintings sold! I spurt out dozens of colored stills of the most gorgeous, And a collective of fame more extensive than your self portraits. Warhol's a workaholic artist straying far from lethargic, While you're painting smoking skeletons because what you're taught was garbage. You're a depressed egomaniac, my rhymes pop like my art, I'll make a forty five minute fetishistic movie of a fart. Vincent van Gogh: You paint soup cans like it's more than just an artists rendition, So I'm about to end you faster than any gall bladder condition. I heard you smoke pot so you could see heaven faster, But if you ask me it's so you had the mindset to make those disasters. I mean you haven't heard that people don't prefer pop over rock So quit filming gay porn, go ahead, suck my van Gogh. It's a starry night and I'm standing tall looking down as I view Warhol fall. I'll take that painting and follow suit with a dab of red paint on my boot. Andy Warhol: I could piss on a canvas and have the right to call it art, While you're styles so old even Shakespeare is hipper than thou art. I'll take any bit of your past shit and revisit, Just wait a little bit, the paparazzi will be gawking over your remix, bitch. You're saying I'm all high to make the things others wouldn't dare? You gotta be a quack on crack to paint a still-life of a chair. This Dutch will need a crutch, I make the hottest things of the year, But your fifteen minutes of fame existed as a severed ear. Vincent van Gogh: The biggest genius on the canvas since Leo da Vinci, While this guy's wasting time eating burgers for the big screen. Saying this post-impressionist work is irrelevant is nonsense, Because a six hour reel of a dude in bed makes me want YOU unconscious. Your concepts are something Lady Gaga would slap on and that's not positive, Because what they saw as a movement of bohemia you saw as money you got from it. Bitch, my paintings are still high, while you were a trendsetter of the past, I just kicked your's and Taylor Mead's Ass. Announcer: Who won? Who's next? You Decide! Epic Rap Battles of History! Poll Who won? Andy Warhol Vincent van Gogh